


The Missing Bird

by TheGhostFeather



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Family, Friendship, Humor, Male Friendship, Multi, POV John Watson, Sherlock Holmes on a Case, Suspense, The Missing Bird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostFeather/pseuds/TheGhostFeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson returns to Baker Street to help his old friend Sherlock on a new case. The Missing Bird. A bird who disappeared without leaving any trace, a strange file with terrible photographies in it. Will this case going to be a easy to resolve or not, here is the question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thunders & Pouring Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone ! I write fan fictions for pleasure, here's my tumblr : http://theghostfeather.tumblr.com/  
> If you have any comments or corrections to had, you are welcome ! :D

Thunders and pouring rain had kept Sherlock and me awake all night long. Without any light or heating, we lit a fire in the fireplace. The fire warmed us while the shadow of flames were dancing on our faces, worried about this new case. Each sat in our chair, neither of us couldn’t go to sleep. This case about the missing bird was so mysterious, that I had to take few days off. 

I was giving the breakfast to my little daughter, when Sherlock gave me a call to spend some time at 221B. I accepted immediately, without knowing a hurricane was coming for all of us. Mary agreed this request. She knew I needed to do something other than being a doctor by day and a father for the remaining time. 

We were two minutes of being close Wednesday and Sherlock was still thinking, probably into his mind palace, tip of the fingers touching each others, hands close to his nose. 

‘’ _Sherlock ?_ ’’, I asked to him, trying to get his attention. No response. 

‘’ _Sherlock !?_ ’’, I tried again. Louder this time.

By this time, I deduced he was too deep into his mind to be in the reality, so I went to make us some tea. When I came back in the living room, Sherlock was now standing by the window. 

‘’ _Aah, John. Here you are ! I have not seen you get up_ ’’, he said to me. Taking one of the two cups. 

I raised a eyebrow, drank a sip. 

‘’ _What do you mean ? You didn’t see or hear me in the kitchen, making us to drink ?_ ’’, I suspiciously asked to him. 

‘’ _I may heard something, but I wasn’t giving any attention. To be honest, I was thinking a lot._ ’’ He took a sip too. His thin lips against the cup. ‘’ _I don’t understand how a bird could have disappeared from a locked flat. I tried to see all the possibilities of events after the death of the owner, but I can not seem to find the right one. I guess now, that I have to find the impossible_ ’’, replied Sherlock with a quick voice flow. 

I went back on my seat. At this hour, my legs started to be too tired to stay up. And then, I asked him another question. 

‘’ _Did you considered the bird could have been missing before the old woman’s death ?_ ’’

‘’ _No. For the simple and unique reason that when we where on the scene, I noticed that this bird droppings were still fresh from approximatively five hours. But, Molly said the body was dead since two days. So, the bird was still there before someone called the police. I asked myself if the canary would not have escaped from his cage, but it was locked too._ ’’

‘’ _I don’t know why am I gonna ask you this because I’m pretty sure you already think about it, but how about a theft ?_ ’’

‘’ _Impossible. Don’t be that stupid. There were no other footprints than the tenant. Unless the thief was flying too, which would surprise me greatly_ ’’, Sherlock said with an obvious gaze at me. Like if I knew the results of the analysis of the crime scene. 

‘’ _Oh and before you ask, it wasn’t a murder too. The old lady knew anyone. She had no children, no known relatives, no neighbors who she was talking to. In fact, she was a very lonely person_ ’’, he added. 

Sherlock let himself laid on his back, on the couch. His eyes were staring at the ceiling, like if it was going to give him the answer at his problem. He seemed so calm on the outside, but I knew it was not at all the case in his head. I am certain if we will connect his brain to a fuse, he would bring back the current on Baker Street. 

‘’ _Well, wake me up if you find the ‘impossible’. I’m too tired to think anymore. I will be more helpful tomorrow_ ’’, I told to him while my eyelids closed by themselves. I was now next to him, wanting him to see me before I go to sleep. 

It took him a few seconds before to reply at my request. 

‘’ _Please. Not now. There is something I would share to you before you leave_ ’’, Sherlock said to me on a serious tone. His left hand grabbed suddenly my ankle.  This made me quickly out of woozy for a moment. 

At the same moment, Mrs.Hudson knocked at the door. The song of a canary was heard from the other side. Mrs. Hudson opened the door when she heard the sound of Sherlock jumped off the couch to go to the door. My friend and me looked at each other, confused and surprised. 

  
  



	2. The Messenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interrupted by Mrs. Hudson and a special guest, John did not know what Sherlock was going to tell him. Also, the missing bird found the two men to deliver a telegram. Who is it from ?

The canary wouldn't stop singing and I started to have a terrible headache. Sherlock, curious about this little bird, was staring at it, ignoring all the things Mrs. Hudson was saying. I was too tired to listen her, but I retained that she was happy to have found a new friend in front of her door. Poor her. She didn't know that this bird was the missing piece for an investigation by Scotland Yard. All of sudden, Sherlock rose from his seat and removed some books from the shelves near the fireplace. He was groaning. I could also add that he was edgy. When he came back to us, there was a needle and a bag full of a transparent fluid in his hands. Only, as a doctor, I noticed that it was morphine. 

'' _Hold on, Sherlock !_ '', I yelled at him. '' _What are you gonna do with this ? And why is there morphine on your flat ?_ '' I didn't know why, but I was upset. It could have been his old bad habits. Since I moved from Baker Street, I was terribly worried about my best man. If it was not the baby, I would have stayed here. But to be realistic, I wouldn't have the choice to go to build my own life without Sherlock and his dangerous cases. It is true that I was addicted to this, but on the other side, I wanted to finally have a peaceful life with my tender wife and my precious daughter. I love her more than anything. I only just accepted this case because it was safe. Otherwise, I would have been scared that something bad happens to my daughter. She means the world and the galaxies for me. If ever someone is touching her, he's dead. I swear and this is a promise I will keep until I die. 

'' _It is obvious, I think, right?_ '' Sherlock replied with truculence into his gaze deserved just for me at this moment. '' _I'm gonna shut the mouth of this bloody bird of misfortune !_ '', he add between his teeth, now looking at the little creature. Our landlady was shocked by his words, holding the yellow pet away from Sherlock. 

At the moment Sherlock took the bird into his hand, he saw something we did not have seen yet. A nano memory card tied to its right paw. Minutely, my friend removed the card from his paw and gave it to me. '' _Insert it in the computer_ '', he indicated me. 

Back to these two people, in direction to the computer, I heard a shrill noise and right after, no more warble. I didn't want anything to happen to this innocent bird, but  _God it was good not to hear it anymore !_ Just before I insert the card, I turned to Sherlock. '' _You still didn't answer at my question, Sherlock._ ''

'' _Pardon ?_ '', he said naively. '' _Which one?_ ''

I sighed. '' _For blood's sake, Sherlock ! You perfectly know which one I am talking about_.'' My arms left ribs to go to the air and then come back where they were. 

'' _We'll talk about it later, if you don't mind. Now, can you just do what I told you to do, please?_ '' His voice was calm again. Just like it was before the entrance of Mrs. Hudson. When he was calm, I was too. I never knew why. It was just like that. I feel like everything's fine when he is this way. The world could fall apart and I would still not be afraid if Sherlock doesn't show his fear to me. 

I nodded with a downward smile. He said thanks in return by the movement of his head and his lips whispering softly. 

 

***

 

Once I opened the file with data in it, I was petrified. There was photographies. Photographies of my family and our friends while they are doing their activities. On some of them, I was there too, with a big red X on my face. More I was looking at the pictures, more I was angry and afraid. I couldn't take it anymore. I gave the laptop to Sherlock. He was more cold blooded than me.

'' _Mrs. Hudson, it is late. You should come back tomorrow. We are going to investigate about this thing and we'll go to sleep. Everything will be fine, you don't have to worry_ '', said Sherlock to Mrs. Hudson, his hand on her back to push her more politely out off the flat. He didn't wanted her to see what was on the screen. I was surprise by his kindness. Sometimes, I tend to forget that he his human and that he have a good heart who can worry about someone else than him. 

At the second she left, I fell on the chair of the desk. I was covering my face, thinking by hope, that it could hiding me from all the problems I was involve for a reason I ignored. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe it was happening. Every millisecond passing, I tough it was an hour. Each one of them was a time in less to find who wanted to kill us and to kill everyone I love. My breath was faster and cut. In fact, I couldn't breath anymore. And then, I heard the soft voice of Sherlock. I was trying to understand what he was saying to me, but I wasn't capable of that. 

'' _John, listen to me. You are okay. Mary and the baby are too. We are gonna find who is behind all of this. Also, let me call Mycroft. I will ask him to send bodyguards and security at each target. And more into your house. Don't worry. Everything is going to be okay. Listen to me. We always find a solution to everything. We always resolve the case. But for this, i need you to be with me, so please, come back to me. I need you. Will you help me to save the people we love ?_ '' Sherlock had was holding my shoulder to avoid me from falling on the floor and to make me look at him, right into his piercing blue eyes. He was trying to bring me back on earth. I was trying, but I had so much difficulty. I could only see the most terrible scenarios a father could imagine for his kids. I was feeling terribly bad. I know his voice was still calm, but I could hear his heartbeats trying to escape from his chest. There was something I didn't know that he wasn't telling me. 

'' _Sherlock, tell me. What happens ?  What are you hiding to me ?_ '', I managed to ask, after I found my breath back a little bit. I was waiting for his answer like a dog's waiting for his walk. 

'' _Nothing we have to worry for now. Nothing is going to happen tonight. You can count on me like you always did_.''

'' _What do you mean by ''tonight'' ? I doesn't make me feel better at_ all.'' I hoped all of this was a prank orchestrated by Sherlock and Mary, but I knew it wasn't. 

'' _You don't need to know. Now, let me just call Mycroft. It is pretty urgent, don't you think ?_ '', replied Sherlock, his cellphone at his hear, still a hand on my shoulder. 

While he was on the phone, I heard something I did not want to hear. Sherlock asked for snipers in front of the flat. I meant that something very big was happening. Something too big for Sherlock to protect us both. Something I couldn't help either. Sweat flowed increasingly on my face. There was a humming between my ears and my heart was giving me nausea. 

He stopped talking. The silence was the king of the room, now. My eyes were close, in a perfect denial. '' _I want to see my family. I want to see them_ '', I was screaming at Sherlock while he was taking me to the couch. 

'' _John, you have to stay here. You can't go outside, it would only be more dangerous. Don't be stupid. Think about your daughter and Mary. You wouldn't like something bad happens to us because you couldn't wait one more day, doesn't it ?_ '', he said to me, peacefully. It seems like his fear was gone. How could it be possible. This man wasn't human, for sure. I couldn't believe it. 

'' _How can you stay so calm, Sherlock? Someone wants to kill us, to kill Mrs. Hudson, Molly, Lestrade, my sister, my wife, my daughter, your parents and even you, Sherlock._ ''

'' _I know, John. That's why I am not afraid. There is only just one person to do this and even though, I know he couldn't. We are alive and his he's not. I won over him once, I can do it again. Mostly if it is not really him. Believe me. A race against time..._ '' 

Sherlock disappeared in his bedroom. How could he say that ? How ? He obviously did not have any idea of what was love. How could he be sure it was linked to Moriarty ? He didn't have any proof. Also, even if it was not him, but just a fan of him, why ? I was afraid. So much, that just to know that Sherlock wasn't in the same room than me was making me feel insecure. '' _What are you doing, mate ?_ '' I was mad at him. I know it's would not be his fault, but for some reason, I was very mad at him. I think I needed a scapegoat. 

'' _Hold on !_ '' he loudly said, showing just his head and the half of his naked chest behind the door. 

At the same time, I heard some noise from downstairs. I felt my pressure quickly increase. 

'' _It's okay. Sorry. I just don't feel good in an empty room._ '' 

His door was closed again, but I could hear him laugh from the other side. Because I was under high pression, my reaction was to laugh nervously. Between the entire humanity, I was 

'' _I'm coming, John. I was just putting on my pajamas. By the way, the sound you heard downstairs, was the men of Mycroft_ '', he replied to me while he opened his door, approaching to the bathroom. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a white and grey bottom in cotton. It was strange to see him dressed like this. Usually, he was wearing a suit or at least, a classy shirt. '' _Can you tell me how do normal people do to sleep with clothes? It is not even comfortable. I mean... If you move in your sleep, it doesn't follow you. Whatever. I was going to brush my teeth. Can I ?_ '' 

For a moment, Sherlock succeeded to make me smile and to make me forget the gravity of events. I nodded, feeling ridiculous. Feeling like a child who don't want to go to sleep. 


	3. Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John cannot fall asleep. He has to many questions in his mind to ask to Sherlock. Both lying on the floor of the living room, they are gonna have the talk they never had the time to have.

The rain still continued to flow, but the thunders had stopped Sherlock was lying on the grey leather couch. For my part, I had dropped my old mattress on the floor, right next to where Sherlock was. I felt childish, but reassured. We were like two little boys who one of them was sleeping in the house of the other one. This tough make me giggle a bit. I was staring at the ceiling, can not sleep. Just thinking that Mary and the baby were in danger, was painful. People say that you need to hurt yourself to feel pain, but I know now they are wrong. What I am feeling now, is more painful than a bullet in my body. And I know for sure what I am talking about. My daughter. It was weird to say this word. I was not there when my wife was pregnant. I was not there when she gave her first kick in Mary's belly. I didn't see the bump growing up. I was not there at the ultrasound to know if my baby was healthy, to know this little humain being was going to be a boy or a girl. I only knew that a month before her birth. I am not even the one who did her bedroom. It was all Mary, alone. I feel so bad about that. I think that is my biggest regret. If I had the chance to go back in time to change what happened, I would do it. Not to change my decision to forgive Mary and to forget her past, but to take the decision months before I took it. This way, I could have been there for her and my daughter. A tear of mine touched my upper lip. I could taste the salty teardrop. I could wipe it, but I didn't. I deserved this tears, but I don't wanted Sherlock to know I was crying. I was trying to keep them into me, to stay silent. 

'' _Sherlock, talk to me. Help me to change my mind_ '', I asked to the man awake beside me. 

'' _What do you want to talk about, John?_ '' He knew I was trying not to cry. He did just not know how to handle this. 

'' _Hum... Maybe you could answer my questions._ '' My voice cracked. 

It took about thirty seconds before he speaks. 

'' _Remember me what were they, so_ ''.

'' _First of all, earlier, you said to me that there is something you wanted to share with me. What was it ?_ '' 

Before he gave me what I was waiting for, I turned my face to him. He was on a higher level than me, so my eyes were up to see him and my hands were supporting the side of my heavy head. Sherlock mumbled something inaudible, before to scrape his throat. 

'' _Well, I suppose you are not gonna let me alone till I tell you what it is. So here it is_ '', he scraped hi throat again. It could means only one thing. He was going to talk about feelings. About being a human. '' _I hum... I miss you. Very much. Here, at 221B. It remains your place too, you know ? I never told you this before, but I think I am jealous. Not in a loving way, but in a friendship and a flatmate way. I don't like to be alone, here. Nobody to telling me that I am doing a great job, no one to give my deductions too or to share my toughs with. I could find another flatmate but I don't want to. It is you, it is always been you, John. I am jealous of the women of your life, cause they are sharing their life with you. It was me, before. I miss this time. Just the two of us. I tough I could pass through this, that nothing would have changed, but it was false. Mrs. Hudson was right. Wedding change people._ '' 

What Sherlock said broke my heart in pieces. I didn't know he was missing me. I couldn't imagine he was capable of love like this for someone. I knew he was attached to me, but not that much. I always seen Sherlock as a lone wolf, but he was not. He needs his pack and I was part of it. To be honest, at this moment, I really didn't know what to say. With this extraordinary man, I could expect a lot of things getting out of his mouth, but not sentimental talks like he just did. I was speechless.

'' _Are you gonna break this fucking silence, John?_ '', he edgy asked, but silently. 

'' _Sorry, mate. I am not used to hear you talk like this. But If I had one thing to say, it would be that you don't have to be jealous. I am deeply sorry if I didn't give you more of my time since the birth of your niece, but she is a baby and babies are asking for all of our energy. If it can reassure you, Mary is living under the same roof than me, but we don't have time to each other. When we talk, it is always about the baby. At the end of the day, I have to crawl to my bed. I would like to call you more often, but I don't even have the time to compose your number. It is almost if I can't even go to the bathroom alone. Don't be jealous, Sherlock._ ''

I smiled. Exhausted as I was. 

'' _How can you love her if she sucks all your energy ?_ '', theoretically asked Sherlock. I laughed loudly. 

'' _For God's sake, Sherlock !_ '', I said in an exhalation. '' _That is something I can't explain to you. It is magic. I know you don't believe in it, but I swear it is. At the second you see her for the first time, you realize that you are the reason why she is alive, that your blood's rushing through her veins, that she has your nose, that she lets you hold her, you love her. It is a thunderbolt that is gonna last for the eternity. You will never stop to love her, no matter what she can do in her life. Even if you don't know her personality yet, you love her. This is an unconditional love, an endless love. The first time you see her, you promise to yourself that you will always be there to protect her. She becomes the most precious thing in your heart. Nothing can pass before her._ ''

While I was trying to explain what love is to Sherlock, that I didn't even noticed I was now on my back again. The detective had nothing to had to this. He just simply said to me these words that I gonna keep in my memory for the rest of my life. 

'' _That's what I was saying. I am jealous. I tough I was jealous of Mary and this beautiful little girl you had, when in fact, I was jealous of you. When we met, you were alone in this big city. Me, I was alone, but I had a job that I created myself, I had friends that I didn't event know they was till you entered into my life. But in my heart, I was all alone, just like you. I am jealous, because you evolved. Look at you know, John. You have a lovely wife - well, she is now. You are a good doctor, you don't have nightmares anymore, you are building your family life. After that, when you look at me, I am still on the starting point. Alone in a flat, resolving cases all by myself. At least when I was with you, I felt like my life was meaning something. As if my life had a reason._ '' 

I will never know if Sherlock was high, that night, but one thing was sure, I was missing him and I missed him too. I heard a deep breath from above. It was his. 

'' _I am jealous that your capacity to love never left you despite all you've been through. That's it. What's your next question ?_ '',  he said monotonously with some regrets in his tone. He then turned his body face to mine. I could have replied by saying that he has the capacity to love. He was showing it now. He was showing it to me, right now. Instead, I just passed to the next one like he said. Sherlock was maybe the cleverest man I known, but for feelings, he was terribly bad. 

His fingers imitated the invisible gravity or maybe the dust flying in the air, illuminated by the fireplace and the moonlight, I didn't know. But it was beautifully gracious. Almost poetic and sad at the same time. The beauty always been the best friend of the sadness, after all. 

'' _So here it is... Why was there morphine in your shelf ? Be honest one hundred percent honest, please. Sherlock._ '' I turned again my body to face to him.

His beautiful eyes were looking at me, empty. Empty of answers. Empty of lies. 

'' _I swear it was for experiments. I try really hard not to touch at any drug. You can count on me. The morphine was for a silly case. I needed to know what was the effect of morphine on an eye_ '', he simply answered, like it was a mild thing. Note that if he was saying right, it was mild. 

'' _So, you did not touch this shit since that day in the airplane?_ '', I asked just to be sure. 

'' _I would be a liar if I told you that I didn't tried to take one last shot, but finally, I did not do it. I don't know if my body would have support this one._ '' These words gave me morbid chills. 

It's only at this moment, that I remarked how much he was not like I had the habit to see him. His skin was nearly white as porcelain, not to say translucent. We could see his blue veins. His lips were so thin, that we could see his blood vessels. His hair were dry. The were not healthy at all, full of dandruff. There was little pink buttons close to his mouth. As a bloody doctor, how could I did not have seen this ? It was right under my blind eyes. I suddenly felt very bad for him. 

'' _If you didn't take another shot, how can you explain your appearance, Sherlock ? You look like an addict_. _'_ '' I hated myself to have say this to him, but I had to. 

'' _It is normal, John. It's just my body who's trying to fight my addiction. Its looking for heroin. Don't worry, I would never lie to you, again._ ''  

My friend snorted quickly. His eyes were bloated. I never been the kind of man to have pity for someone, but this time, I had. 

'' _I trust you, my dear. I trust you_ '', I solely said while I was flattering his arm which hung in the void. 

I remember that we stayed like this for a long time before one of us fall asleep. The silence was our conversation. We didn't have to say anything. We knew. Right before I close my eyes, I had a tought to Mary and my charming little girl.  _God keep them safe_. 


End file.
